A summer's day love
by Anna69
Summary: Sakura and Li get together for a day of summer love. When Li askes her to marry him everything seems fine. But that is until Tomoyo finds out. Warning Lemons ahead.


**A Summer's Day Love **

Sakura (19-year-old freshman college student) lay's in the grass waiting for her six year boyfriend. Finally after waiting for ten minutes, someone sits down behind her and cups her breast in his hands. Turning around, she says, "Hey Syaoran, what took you so long?" Syaoran is a 21-year-old junior college student with spiked black hair mix with moonlight silver and silver eyes. "As you know, today is our last day before we have to go back to our colleges. I wanted to get you something that would tell you how I feel about you." "Syaoran, I know how you feel about me. Remember what we promised each other last year?" "Yes, that when we come back from school, we will tell each other how we felt. In addition, if we felt the same than we would do all the things we have been wanting to do to each other." "Yes, and I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart and soul." "Come here, Sakura." Syaoran said making her lay down on top of him, "You know that I feel the same way." "Then, I don't need anything that could be brought at a store. Unless your love could be sold at the store because your love is all I need." Kissing her first on her forehead, then on her nose, and then on her lips. "Hey, do me a favor. When you do that we'll get back to our promise." "What?!" "Stand up for a moment." Getting up off him, she stood up as he kneeled down in front of her. Taking her hand is his, he said, "Sakura, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lynn, will you marry me?" "Oh My God! You want me to what," she asked as she started crying. "I want you to become Mrs. Syaoran Li. Therefore, Sakura I will ask you again. Will you marry me?" "Of course, I will." Before he had a chance to put the ring on her finger, she jumped on top of him. Making him fall on the ground with her on top and the ring just a few feet away. They lay on top of each other for ten minutes. Jet then rolled over on top of her and starts kissing her. "Syaoran, do you still want to do what we promised or do want to wait until our wedding night?" Syaoran then stood up and looks at Sakura. Her short brown hair was hanging all around her face and was wearing a short red dress that showed her 36-C cup breast and when she sat down you could see her cute little butt that he loved to hold in his hands. "Sakura, I don't think that I could wait any longer. Look at you. You look and have the body goddess. So, can we please do this?" "You know that I want to. So, come on. Let's do this," she said pulling him down on her, crushing his mouth to hers. "Sakura, you go first." "What?! Why me?" "Because the youngest always goes first." "Fine, I'll go first." Sakura then flipped him over so that his back was on the ground; she moved down and started to unzip his pants. Once she has his pants and boxer's off, she started kissing his cock. After kissing it for a while she decide to start licking, sucking, and rubbing it. "Ummmmmmmm. I love the way you do that." After she did that for a while, he came in her mouth and she said, "Ummm. That tastes good." "That enough." He said as she started laughing, "Now, it's my turn to give you the same pleasure." Laying her down on the grass, Jet started to unbutton her dress and took her bra off. He first started moving his hands over her breast. Then he started licking and sucking on her nipples. "Ummmmmmmm. Jet, move down lower. I don't know if I wait any longer," she said as he moved down to her underwear and took them off. Then he put his finger in her pussy and started to move it in and out. First, he did it slowly and then he started going faster. However, then he just stopped. He moved his head down where her pussy was, for a moment all was clam. Nevertheless, then he started licking her pussy. She started moaning and saying his name over and over again. Then, after ten minutes, she came when he was still licking her. "Do you want more or do you want to wait?" Syaoran asked when she was back on top of him, "I will be okay with whatever you chose." "I want is to wait until we get married to do any more." She said looking him in his eyes. "Is that okay with you?" "Yes," he said kissing her neck…………….


End file.
